


Multi-Fandom SicksFics and One-Shots

by Alex_Stark3000



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, sickfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark3000/pseuds/Alex_Stark3000
Summary: Our favourite characters getting sick and injured or mentally ill.Who knows?Oh, wait, you do.You've decided their fate by leaving requests in the comments or messaging me.So, enjoy the sick torture of our favourite characters, actors, and celebrities.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Alex Karev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't cry.

I have most chapter written out and I will publish them once a day.

Leave requests in the comments or message me.

I will do any fandom but my only exception is Rape or sexual abuse.


	2. Fallen Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saw him smile; they never saw his eyes.
> 
> They heard him cheer; they never heard his cries.
> 
> They watched him work; they never watched him break.
> 
> They felt him rise; they never knew he would fall.
> 
> It was only a matter of time before they realized he's nearly seen it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for injury, mentions of blood, with Mark, Derek, and Alex simultaneously nearly having heart attacks.

_ They say time is what can heal a person, the memories of what hurt someone begin to fade away, and you start to forget it all. _

_ Unfortunately, some are not that fortunate. _

_ Veterans, severely depressed teenagers, and anyone who goes through major trauma, never forget. _

_ The wound never closes, and it's nearly impossible to heal. _

_ As doctors, we see a lot of horrible things every day, from broken bones to severed arms and heart attacks to aneurysms. _

_ We see so much, sadly, the soldier of our hospital has seen the worst. _

That morning, when Owen Hunt woke up, he wasn't Owen Hunt that day.

He woke up as Major Owen Hunt, a soldier in the war.

The blade of his ceiling fan reminded him of a helicopter, the backfire of a car reminded him of a gunshot, and the sound of yelling made him remember the comrades he lost.

"Have you seen Cristina?" Meredith asked him as she grabbed some files from the nurses' desk.

Owen didn't respond as he continued staring at his shaking hands.

Meredith looked up at him sharply but backed down as she noticed his staring.

"Owen," She said sharply, and he looked up at her.

A flash of panic covered his eyes and Meredith barely managed to see it.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" He brushed off her concern.

"Have you seen Cristina?" She asked again, but slower.

He bit the inside of his lip in thought before shaking his head.

"Nope, she drove herself today," He answered and hurried away to the ER.

Meredith watched him go with concern in her eyes as her interns greeted her.

"Good morning," The interns greeted her, and she sighed before barking orders at them.

"Oh, Doctor White!" She called after the new Traum surgeon.

"Yeah?" The said doctor questioned as she stopped.

"Keep an eye on Hunt," She ordered, and White nodded.

"Yeah, Cristina already told me," She stated before hurrying off.

Meanwhile, Owen was in Trauma Room 3 with a gunshot patient.

"Mr Green, can you tell me who shot you?" He asked for the fourth time.

The exhaustion from not sleeping for four days was beginning to weigh on him, but he had no choice but to keep working.

"Doctor Hunt," The new Trauma surgeon, Alissa White, greeted him.

He gave her a curt nod before putting in a central line.

"Alright, White, do you wanna take him for a CT?" He asked, wanting to avoid the room at all costs.

She nodded as a yes and out the sidebars up.

"You going to cover the pit today?" She asked as the nurses began hooking up his IV's.

Owen wandered out of the room without an answer.

If he had gone any slower, he would have heard White tell everyone to keep her notified about his behaviour.

"Hunt, I need you in Trauma Room 7!" Bailey yelled from room 7, and he snapped out of his train of thought.

"On it!" He shouted back and ran to her.

The woman inside was screaming, and she was beating the crap out of a nurse.

He hurried over and grabbed her from around the waist.

"Stop!" He shouted as she began clawing at his exposed arms.

"Owen, you're bleeding!" Miranda exclaimed as she helped the nurse on the ground.

"Where is security?" He asked as he got an elbow to the face.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realized she stabbed him with something.

"Miranda, grab the restraints!" He ordered and threw the woman onto the bed.

He felt whatever it was exit the wound and realized he wasn't intentionally stabbed.

Deciding to leave it be, he subtly pulled down his shirt and grabbed a restraint that Miranda handed him.

Miranda grabbed one of her arms and placed a restraint on.

Owen took the opportunity to place the other, and they both moved to her legs.

"This is illegal!" The woman screamed in fury as they successfully managed to get both restraints on.

"You attacking my people is illegal," He pointed out and helped the nurse up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I can't see out of my left eye," She whimpered, and he called over another nurse from outside the room.

"Get her up to Ophthalmology," He ordered, and she was taken away.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to get cleaned up," He muttered to Bailey as he subtly clutched the stab wound.

"Need help?" She asked, and he shook his head.

He didn't need anyone else to help him.

"I'll be good," He mumbled tiredly as the world tilted around him.

Miranda saw him sway a little, but without being able to get a word out, he left.

She quickly paged Doctor Shepherd and waited impatiently for him.

From behind her, the patient began to submit to the tranquillizer and fell asleep.

"Hey Miranda-" Derek wasn't able to get another word out before Miranda was shushing him.

"Owen was attacked by a patient, and I think he was injured more than he showed," She said worriedly, and his eyes widened.

"Why did you call me, and what do you mean?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before explaining.

"Keep an eye on him," She ordered before marching out.

Shaking his head, he headed out to search for the ginger doctor.

All the while, Owen had changed and was in the storage room, patching himself up.

"Shit," He hissed angrily as he taped the gauze over the wound.

Upon hearing rustling outside the door, he quickly finished his work and rushed towards the door.

The door opened as he went to grab the handle and he backed up, allowing the nurse to come in.

"Good morning Doctor," She greeted with a tired smile.

"Goodmorning Melissa," He greeted her by name, and he just missed the surprise on her face.

Leaving the room, his pager went off for OR 2.

Callie waited patiently for Owen as the team prepped their newest cutting board.

"Hey!" She greeted as he began to scrub in.

"Hey," He muttered with a quick, nervous smile.

"You all good?" She asked, sceptical of his behaviour.

"Yep, just anxious to get started," He answered.

She nodded and eyed him warily.

Upon getting scrubbed in, he was rushed into the room, and his gear was put on without any words exchanged.

"Why are you here, Callie?" He asked as he went over to the victim.

"Patient has a pretty screwed up leg," She pointed out, and he looked down at the patient's leg that wasn't there.

"Uh, where is his leg?" He asked, confused.

"What do you, oh, where is his leg?" She asked a nurse with evident confusion.

"Uh, they're bringing it up," She answered, and he sighed tiredly.

A yawn threatened to escape his lips.

"Alright, start exploring, and I'll begin on the leg once it arrives," She ordered.

Turning back to the body, he held his hand out.

"Ten blade," He ordered.

The blade was placed in his hand, and he made the first incision.

After that, it was all a blur until the leg arrived.

"Um, that's not his leg," Owen pointed out after realizing it was black and this man was white.

"Jesus Christ, I'll go find the leg!" Callie exclaimed angrily after realizing he was right.

He shook his head and got back to work, removing this man's destroyed spleen.

"Alright," He mumbled and carefully wedged the spleen out.

A bowl was held out to him, and he placed the dead organ within.

"Alright, let's close up and get his leg clean," He ordered and backed away for the nurse to stitch up.

Going down to his newly cut off limb, he took a look at the incision.

"Umm, I'm not sure his limb was cut off in the accident," He noted out loud.

"What do you mean?" Maria, the anesthesiologist, asked.

"There are maggots in the wound," He pointed out with disgust, and a few people looked in disgusted.

"Alright, close up and wait for Callie," He ordered and carefully extracted a couple that were sticking out.

Callie came in as he removed the last visible Maggot and he explained the situation.

Afterwards, she allowed him to leave, and he went to the staircase.

He made it to the second step down when the world started tilting again.

Unfortunately, his vision wasn't what was tilting, it was his body.

He closed his eyes to relieve himself of the feeling, but a sharp pain in his hips made him open his eyes.

He could only see the railing before his body flipped over and he rolled to the bottom of the stairs.

His head smacked against the ground, and if he had fallen any later, he would've hit Mark Sloan.

Groaning, he clutched his head and slightly curled up.

"Hunt, what the hell?" He heard Mark mutter, and a pair of hands grabbed his arm.

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the lights and Marks voice sounded like a group of girls screaming.

Owen clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus himself.

"Owen," Mark whispered, knowing that Owen may have a concussion.

After a few minutes, Owen was able to focus.

Getting onto his hands and knees, he forced himself to stand up.

Looking at Mark, he felt confused.

"What, nevermind, I need to go talk to Chief Webber," He muttered and walked out the door.

Mark's eyes widened in confusion before paging Derek 911 to his location.

Derek threw the door open and look at Mark concerned.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" Derek asked.

"Owen fell down the stairs, and he's on his way to Chief Webber's office," Mark explained and opened the door.

"But Webber isn't, oh shit," He realized what Mark meant, and they both ran after Owen.

Looking around wildly, they didn't realize Dr Bailey was looking at them angrily.

"What is your problem?" She asked angrily.

"Owen fell down the stairs, and he thinks Webber is still chief," Mark said anxiously, and her eyes widened.

"Tell Alex and Richard to meet us there now, we'll need all hands for this," Derek ordered, and they continued running after Owen.

It wasn't long before Alex was running with them.

"All I heard was that I was needed with you," Alex explained as he caught up with them.

"Owen fell down the big staircase, hit his head, and he's on his way to see Webber," Derek explained hurriedly as they turned onto the steps leading Owen's office.

"Oh god," Alex muttered as they looked inside to see Owen on the floor, unmoving.

Mark went to turn the handle but found himself unable to with the lock turned.

"Shit, someone get security!" He shouted to the front desk.

"What's going on?" The secretary asked, thinking they wanted in on a meeting.

"Chief Hunt is unconscious on the floor!" He shouted and pounded on the door in hopes of awakening the ginger.

She turned to her door and quickly called security.

"Fuck this," Alex muttered and charged at the door.

Mark barely managed to step out of the way before Alex's shoulder collided with the hardwood.

The door broke open, and the two couldn't help but look at him amazed.

"What?" He questioned.

"My sisters a firefighter," He muttered before focusing back into the situation on hand.

Going over to the fallen ginger, he knelt down and placed a hand over his left carotid artery.

"His pulse is erratic," He announced to the other doctors.

"Alright, Mark get me a gurney and Derek. 

After getting Owen onto the gurney, they rushed him into the Emergency Room into Trauma 3.

Interns, doctors, and nurses alike all stopped to look at the broken soldier that laid unconscious in his bed.

So, it was startling when his machines began to go haywire.

"Someone page Doctor Sloan, Karev, and Shepherd now!" A nurse shouted.

From within, not a single person would realize the biggest mistake made by a medical professional.

I can only pray, they notice it before it's too late.


	3. Show Yourself (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was supposed to stay in Scotland for the year.  
> She was never supposed to leave.  
> She was never supposed to be with him alone, not during his PTSD episodes.  
> She was never supposed to take his blows.  
> She was never supposed to take it so far.  
> ...But she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Elsa was 100% the inspiration for this, bite me!   
> Also, Alex Karev never left, and the plane crash victims(And Derek) aren't dead  
> Last thing, in this story Meredith has an unknown illness that is filling her lungs with fluid and making her extremely weak.  
> Enjoy!

Alexandria Potter, a mystery nobody can solve; the wife of a broken man.  
Alexandria Potter, the woman who stared death in the eyes and told it to fuck off.  
Alexandria Potter, the witch with no will to live, but no need to die.

Alex was a bright woman growing up, she passed all of her courses with straight O's, had a boyfriend for the first time, married that boyfriend, won a war, and went on to become the world's best-known Trauma Surgeon at 17.

Alexandria Potter is not to be underestimated.  
That's what Seattle's finest came to learn.

  
Her white hair whipped around in the wind, and her icy blues eyes searched the sea of people.  
She watched over the heads of people for a blob of red hair.  
"Alexandria, it's good to see you," She spun around on her heal to find the voice, and she came face-to-face with her target.  
"Owen, it's a pleasure," She greeted with a bright smile.  
Her pearly white teeth glowed brightly in the sun.  
Looking at the tall ginger, people would consider her a perfect beauty.  
However, the said ginger couldn't disagree more.  
The Seattle air was a sin compared to the winter of Scotland.  
"I'm really thankful that you're here," He muttered, and the duo pulled their masks on.  
"I owe you a lot," She pointed out as they walked into the quarantine tents.  
The two fell into a familiar silence as they pulled on their hazmat suits.  
Once the two were finished and secured, they went inside and hurried into the nearest supply closet.  
Pulling out a blue stick, Alex muttered a few incoherent words and a small wisp of blue light left her wand.  
It dissipated onto the walls and sealed the room of possible eavesdroppers.  
"Alright, what's the plan?" Owen asked hurriedly.  
She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna place her into a deep sleep, extract the virus with a potion, and then freeze any remains, but I'll need the room for at least an hour."  
He nodded in agreement and threw the door open.  
If it weren't for the door stopper, the wall would have a brand new door handle shaped hole.  
They scanned their badges at the quarantine unit doors and entered.  
The doctors and nurses of the area all wore hazmat suits.  
The entire place was squeaky clean, and if not for the fact it were ever a hospital, it would be an OCD's dream come true.  
She rose a brow at his urgency and followed him to a room.  
Upon entering, she immediately took notice of the fragile woman asleep in the bed.

"Meredith Grey," Owen told her yesterday over the phone.  
"She's our best surgeon, she's been through hell multiple times, is losing her battle, and you're our last shot," He explained in a pleading tone.  
The tone of his voice had her dropping everything and taking the earliest flight to Seattle.

Meredith looked sickly pale and had deep circles beneath her eyes.  
"Bloody hell," The ginger murmured and walked over to the woman.  
She quickly cast a spell over the woman that left her in a deep state of unconsciousness.  
"Alright, guard the door for an hour," She ordered, and the chief hurried out; closing both the blinds and the door on his way out.  
Pulling her things out, she began her work on the dirty Blonde.  
The amount of work she had to put into the woman left her in a sweat feast as she reached the thirty-minute-mark.

A white light lit up the room, and a white fox jumped onto her bed.  
"Listen, her friends are getting suspicious and are going to break in," The fox said with Owen's voice as its own.  
The witch started to speed up as she listened to him speak.  
"You keep going, I'll keep them at bay," He finished, and the owl vanished in a puff of white.

Fifteen minutes later, and she was finished at the one hour mark.  
She cast a few spells to clean up her mess and walked out as if nothing happened.  
Not knowing if the spell worked, she made a quick prayer to Merlin and went over to Owen.  
The ginger chief stood at the Nurse's station talking to a woman with blonde hair and a prosthetic leg.  
The woman seemed to be in a fury and was glaring at him harshly.  
"I want to know if she's okay," Alex caught a snippet of the woman's words.  
She put on a broad smile and approached them.  
"It appears her lungs are beginning to patch up, the fluid in her lungs has gone down in percentage, and I'm hoping in another week or so, she'll be walking," Alex told the two hopefully.  
The Blonde gave her a hopeful smile before latching herself onto the ginger in a tight hug.  
"Thank you so much," The Blonde muttered in her ear, and Alex chuckled.  
"It's all in the job's description," She admitted as the two parted.  
The Blonde gave Owen a happy smile and skipped away.  
Alex nodded in amusement at the Blonde's behaviour.  
"That's Arizona Robbins, our head of Paediatrics," Owen explained.  
Alex opened her mouth to tell him what she discovered, but she quickly shut it as a short black woman approached them.  
"Alright," She started, but the sound of something similar to gunshots made them all flinch.  
They looked around and found the source to be a young kid in his room playing Call of Duty.  
The kid jumped in surprise when the sound came out so loudly.  
"Bloody hell," Alex muttered as she knelt over with a hand over her heart.  
Tears filled her eyes as flashbacks of the war came over her.  
"Are you okay?" The woman asked, and she nodded.  
Standing up, she quickly noticed the missing presence of Owen.  
"Shit, where'd Owen go?" Alex asked, looking around for the other ginger.  
The woman let out a noise of confusion and looked to where Owen once stood.  
"Shit," She gasped when she realised he was gone.  
"I'll find him," Alex promised and took off.  
The realisation that she didn't know the place settled in as she jumped into an elevator.  
Her eyes widened, but she didn't have time to jump out before the elevator began rising.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," She muttered until the box came to a stop at the roof.  
The moment the doors opened, she ran out and tripped onto the ground.  
She felt her pants rip at the knees, and a sharp pain come from her knee.  
She rolled over onto her back and sat up to look at the damage.  
The fabric around the hold began absorbing blood, and she groaned at the realisation her husband was going to freak out when he saw.  
Grabbing a handful of snow, she plopped it down onto the wound and laid back down on the ground.  
As she laid there, the sound of fearful sniffles and small sobs reached her ears.  
Laying there, she tried to figure out where they were coming from when the person let out a small 'no'.  
Recognising Owen's voice, she jumped up and let out a pained hiss when her knee disagreed with the action.  
A loud bang echoed throughout the sky, and she made my way over to stairs entrance.  
"Owen?" She questioned and rounded the corner.  
Pulling her face mask down, she peeked around the corner.  
Her eyes fell onto Owen's form, laying on the ground with glossy eyes.  
His hazmat suit laid discarded over the edge of the roof.  
She clenched her jaw as she realised the stage he was in.  
It was no longer the Trauma Surgeon, brother, daddy, Owen Hunt she knew, this was Major Owen Hunt after being taken hostage and having his entire team killed.  
Carefully manoeuvring herself around him, she laid down behind him.  
Making her actions quick, she slipped an arm and leg under him, before wrapping herself around him like a Koala.  
He began thrashing around, but she held on like a bull rider.  
Her back collided with the wall, and she bit her lip to prevent a pained yell.  
"Owen!" She shouted; the hope of that snapping him out of it vanished as he began to go even wilder.  
Her head collided with the wall, and her vision was covered with black spots for a moment.  
"Owen?" She heard someone shout, and she grabbed him even tighter.  
Sadly, that moment she regripped, he took that for advantage managed to pin her.  
He moved quickly enough that she had zero time to block the punch he aimed at her face.  
She let out a pained yell as she took in another blow.  
"Fuck, guys help!" Someone shouted as he threw another punch to her face.  
Her head cracked loudly against the sidewalk, and her arms fell limp beside her.  
"Help me get him off of her!" They shouted.  
The weight of Owen left her body, and the cold air nipped her exposed skin.  
"Wait, fuck," She faintly heard a familiar voice hiss, and a pair of hands grabbed her face.  
She was forced to look into a set of chocolate brown eyes.  
"Alex," She whispered shakily, and he nodded.  
"Hey," He whispered back and moved a strand of hair out of her face.  
"I thought we agreed on no going commando with the major?" He questioned in a joking yet serious matter.  
She could only manage a small nod as some other people joined them.  
She allowed her eyes to close for a moment, and when she reopened them, she was somewhere new.  
Lifting her head up, she let out a cry of pain at the sharp pain that cascaded through her neck.  
She reached around in panic as she struggled to figure out where she was.  
A loud beeping noise began to go off, and before she knew it, she was hitting the ground stomach first.  
The beeping quit and the room was silent.  
She felt paralysed as she laid there on the ground in shock and confusion.  
It wasn't long before she found a small bout of strength and weakly lifted herself up.  
She felt something sticky and wet trail down her arm; looking down, she saw an IV on the ground.  
"Oh," She muttered and used the bed to stand up.  
It took her nearly five minutes to stand up straight.  
Looking around, she found a pair of crutches leaned against the wall.  
"That'll do," She muttered as her vision got fuzzy around the edges.  
She grabbed the crutches and slowly made her way out.  
Nurses and doctors paid her no mind as she limped her way through the hallways.   
She looked around confusedly as she made her way to the front doors.  
"Kevin, call a lockdown and have everyone looking for a tall woman with a lot of freckles all over, waist-length, curly ginger hair, pale skin, and a very bruised face," She vaguely heard someone order as she made it outside.  
The cold air bit at her skin as she went down the sidewalk.  
Snow fell softly to the ground, and she smiled happily.  
She looked around for a place to sit, and she found a bench with a young kid sitting alone.  
Going over to him, She sat down next to him.  
"Hi, what's your name?" She asked, and he looked at her in awe.  
"Ummm, I'm Parker, wait no, I mean I'm Peter, Peter Parker," He stuttered, and she gave him an amused smile.  
"Well, I'm Alexandria Potter, say where are your parents?" She asked curiously and worriedly.  
"My mum had to run inside to see if her sister was out of surgery and she left me here to watch the snow," He answered and fiddled with his coat.  
"Oh," Alex whispered as someone began shouting his name.  
They looked over to see a short brunette woman that looked oddly like Meredith, running over.  
"Peter, what have I said about speaking to strangers?" She asked worriedly and wrapped him up in her arms.  
"She's not a stranger, she's Alexandria Potter," He said happily, and the woman looked at her with shock.  
She carefully set him down and grabbed his hand.  
"Would you want to come inside for a cup of warm coffee?" She asked with a careful tone.  
Alex looked at her, confused and stood up.  
"I was just about to head home," She lied, she didn't even know where she was, how would she find her way home?  
"Oh, I mean, it's the most I can do for you watching my son," She said and reached into her pocket.  
She assumed she was warming her hands, and she shook her head.  
"No, thank you," Alex denied the offer and began walking away.  
Alex heard the woman mutter something to the boy, but she couldn't make out any words as she rounded the corner onto the public sidewalk.  
Black spots crawled into her vision, and the world continued to swirl as she got further away from the hospital.  
As she disappeared from the human's eyes for a moment, she accidentally used her magic to change her clothes.  
She didn't notice it, except for the fact she felt warmer.  
She walked for about half-an-hour before she found a park nearby.  
She was entirely out of breath as she came to a stop at a bench.  
Plopping down on the cold marble, she searched her pockets for something familiar, but she came up empty.  
The world tilted around her, and she didn't realise she was falling until a pair of warm arms caught her.  
"You alright there, lady?" She looked up her saviour in confusion and watched as his eyes flashed with recognition.  
Why did he look so familiar?  
"Alex, I know you're confused, but you have a grade four concussion," He explained as he sat down beside her.  
He gently laid her head in his lap.  
"Temporary amnesia," She muttered tiredly as she turned onto her back.  
She let out a harsh, wet cough and spat out a little bit of spit, blood mix.  
"Alright, we don't have time to wait for an ambulance," He muttered and picked her up bridal style.  
She didn't protest and laid there with her head against his chest.  
The smell of his jacket seemed to trigger a memory, and she remembered his name.  
"Mark," She whispered, and he gave her his famous smile.  
"Alex is going to be pissed that you remembered me first," He laughed.  
Alex gave an involuntary shiver that led to even more shivers.  
Mark looked down at her worriedly and gently set her legs on the ground.  
Keeping her steady with one arm, he removed his coat and wrapped it around her.  
"We're almost there," He muttered and picked her up again.  
She was quick to protest and practically threw herself out of his arms.  
Landing on all fours, she began to throw up a mix of yesterdays lunch and blood.  
"That's very not good," Mark panicked and held her hair back.  
Looking up, he could see the hospital entrance.

When Alex finished puking her guts up, Mark scooped her up back into his arms.  
"You okay?" He asked, already knowing her answer.  
She was going to lie and say yes.  
"No," She admitted in a whisper, much to his surprise.  
Picking up his pace, he hadn't even stepped into the hospital when she went limp in his arms.  
"Get me a gurney!" He hollered as the staff gathered near the front desk looked at them in shock.  
A nurse was quick to run back to retrieve the gurney.  
"Oh my God, where was she?" A worried Owen asked as he helped Mark hold her up.  
"She made it all the way to the park," He answered as Alex began blinking her eyes open.  
A gurney was brought in before anyone got a word out, and she was laid down on her back.  
With the woman mumbling praises, she was brought back to the ICU and placed on high-security watch.  
Owen knowing of her powers decided she couldn't be left alone and one of them would be with her at all times.  
Everyone had beliefs that she would be fine, all except for three people.  
Derek believed she had a brain injury, Alex thought she might have internal bleeding, and Mark just knew something was wrong.

Alexandria Potter has taken beatings far worse than this and never showed the pain, why were three punches all it took to take her down?

What is she not telling them?

Find out in part 2, coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 1, I'm not 100% sure when part 2 will be out.  
> Please leave a kudos and share the word.  
> Leave requests below and I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did cry


End file.
